


Hide and Seek

by creepy_shetan



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Between Canon, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might just be a phase.</p><p>(Originally posted 2015/5/9 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

The abrupt retreat of the forest animals around him alerted Testament of Sol's presence long before the man's heavy footsteps. 

_"His mood must be worse than usual,"_ Testament thought to himself as he lightly watered a row of small sprouts.

"Where is he? I know he came through here," Sol barked gruffly.

Testament nodded to himself, outwardly appearing as though he was satisfied with the progress of the next row of plants. He took his time answering, but not to the point of riling up Sol further.

"I haven't seen him today. Maybe he tricked you," he said, his tone not unfriendly but not especially interested either. His gaze flickered toward Sol for only a moment before returning to the stubborn weed in his hand.

"Tch." Sol rolled his shoulders, a little irritation easing out of them. He slipped a hand into his pocket and muttered, "This better not be becoming a habit."

Testament paused. This time, he properly looked over at Sol, who was idly examining the other side of the small vegetable garden. He tilted his head to the side a fraction and hummed.

"His running or your chasing?"

Sol's eyes darted to Testament's as if he was surprised -- whether by being overheard or by the question itself was unclear.

"Shut it," Sol answered, more out of reflex than anything. He reached out to one of the plants, loosely holding a leaf between his fingers. "And when did you start growing potatoes?"

Testament's eyes narrowed and a slight edge entered his voice.

"Leave those alone. If there's nothing else, just go."

Sol held up his hand in surrender and raised a brow.

"Fine. Whatever." He stuffed that hand into his other front pocket, a lazy smirk finding its way to his lips. "I've reached my limit of you, too."

Testament merely watched as Sol wandered away and stepped back onto the old trail that led out of the forest.

As soon as Sol was out of sight, a messy blond shock of hair came into view over the edge of the roof of one of the ruined stone structures. Then the boy attached to it grabbed a nearby tree branch, climbed down a few feet, and jumped the remaining gap to the ground. He rolled in the thick grass with a laugh, lying on his back and staring up at the clouds until he felt Testament watching him. He quickly sat up straight and pulled on a serious face, but mischief still danced in his bright eye.

"Thanks for lying for me."

"I didn't lie," Testament said, shaking his head. "I really hadn't seen you today until now."

"But _I_ didn't trick him!" The boy stood and brushed off his clothes with little success. " _You_ did, Uncle Tess!"

The noise Testament made at the nickname was strange but unmistakably long-suffering.

"Sin, I've told you not to--"

Before Testament could finish, the boy was standing by his side and talking over him as if he hadn't started saying anything at all.

"So thanks again!"

It was just a peck on the cheek, but Testament immediately froze at the contact. He watched the boy dash into the trees lining the old path that Sol was probably still walking along. He sighed, long and slow.

"...Now who's been tricked?" he mused aloud. From a nearby tree, a certain particular crow cawed in response.

As he resumed his work, his fingers digging into the soft soil, Testament wondered if maybe he was developing a habit, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, unexpected kiss  
> The theme: Free for all (none/any)  
> Originally [posted here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/609438.html?thread=84584862#t84584862).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Yes, I wrote this ~~silly pointless thing~~ in honor of Testament's birthday. And yes, I couldn't resist mentioning his love for potatoes. XD  (I might've had mashed potatoes before writing this...) Aaaaaaand yes, including Testament in Sin's adoptive (Gear) family should definitely be a thing. ♫


End file.
